Kiss Me
by DannyMichell08
Summary: ¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas. Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiss Me**_

**Danny, Maddy y Alex: Hola a todos. ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! **

**Maddy: Esperamos que hallan pasaron muy bien sus fiestas. **

**Danny: Y como regalo les traemos un nuevo fic. **

**Alex: No creo que eso cuente mucho como un regalo. **

**Danny: Oye lo importante es la intención, así que no seas aguafiestas. **

**Maddy: Okay dejemos eso de lado. Como de costumbre el fic será de Pandora Hearts **

**Alex: Es que a Danny no se le ocurre nada más. **

**Danny: Dejare de escribir sobre Pandora Hearts cuando el manga se acabé. **

**Maddy: Lo que se traduce más o menos hasta febrero o marzo. **

**Danny: No era necesaria tanta crueldad *se va a un rincón oscuro* **

**Alex: Bueno basta de drama. Pandora Hearts no es de nuestra propiedad sólo nos pertenece la historia. **

**Maddy: Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro **

**Danny: *desde el rincón* A nosotros no nos darán ni un pepinillo por esto **

**Maddy: Luces, cámara y... **

**Alex: ¡Acción¡ **

**Capítulo 1:** _**¿Que es un Beso?**_

_"— ¿No sabes lo que es un beso?—_

—_Lo sabré cuando me des uno—"_

_Peter Pan._

Ella tenía esa duda desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Sabía que podía hablar de eso con Sharon, pero luego de la última vez no se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta de nuevo

_***Flashback***_

—Alice-san—La llamó Sharon, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo para poder observar a la chica—Alice-san, te noto un poco distraída ¿estás bien?

La pelinegra sólo la miro, preguntándose mentalmente si debía preguntarle.

—No es nada, sólo me preguntaba algo—Respondió ella restándole importancia

— ¿Y qué es eso que te preguntas? Debe ser algo muy serio para que estés tan distraída—Le dijo Sharon dejando el libro que leía sobre la mesita que tenía al lado—Alice-san, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Alice, lo medito un momento, sabía que podía hablar con Sharon de cualquier problema o duda que tuviera, pero... El problema era que la mayoría de las veces Sharon se excitaba mucho por así decirlo, y sólo la dejaba más confundida que antes.

Aunque valía la pena arriesgarse a escuchar otro de sus sermones si así se aclaraba la duda que tenía.

...Tal vez está vez no haría un drama de telenovela como de costumbre...

—Ummm... Sharon— vacilo un momento antes de preguntarle— ¿Tu... Tu sabes lo que es un... Beso?

— ¿Un beso dices?—dijo la castaña con gran tono de emoción en su voz.

—Si—fue todo lo que la chica contestó, rogando internamente que Sharon respondiera su duda sin hacer un drama.

—Alice-san, un beso es una de las cosas más maravillosas y románticas del mundo—respondió la heredera con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿A si...?

—¡Sí!—chilló la Rainswort—, las parejas se demuestran su cariño de esa manera. Hay miles de libros que hablan sobre besos, como este, y este o este— dijo está, para empezar a mostrarle un sin fin de libros a la cadena

...O tal vez se pondría más eufórica que de costumbre.

_***Fin Flashback***_

Esa vez, Sharon la tuvo todo el día mostrándole libros que hablaban sobres besos. Y al final del día había terminado con la misma duda, por lo tanto ella quedaba descartada para preguntarle sobre besos y temas similares.

...Pero si quería hallarle respuesta a la duda debía preguntarle a alguien.

—Podría preguntarle al payaso— lo pensó un momento—, pero siempre está acompañado de Sharon, sería casi lo mismo.

Así que el Break quedó descartado también.

—El cabeza de algas podría ser una buena opción. Iré a preguntarle—dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama (**Danny: puesto que estaba en su cuarto**) y se iba a buscar al pelinegro.

Un par de minutos después encontró al Nightray en la cocina quién alistaba las cosas para empezar a preparar la cena.

—¿Qué haces aquí coneja estúpida?—le pregunto sin mirarle, mientras cortaba unos vegetales

Ella no le respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?—le pregunto extraño por el comportamiento de la chica— ¿Vas a decirme que quieres?

La chica siguió sin responderle, con la mirada fija en él.

—Está bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres coneja?—le dijo el ojidorado dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la cadena— ¿Que tanto me miras?

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta cabeza de algas—le dijo la pelinegra al fin.

— ¿Y costaba mucho decirlo?—dijo el chico— ¿Que pregunta?

Lo miro un momento antes de preguntarle.

— ¿Que es un beso?—escupió la chica sin más.

Gil solamente la miro (**Danny: Ahora le toca a el mirarla xD**) extrañado por la pregunta. ¿Por qué diablos preguntaba eso? y lo más importante ¿Por qué diablos le preguntaba a el? ¿Dónde quedaba Sharon y la confianza que ellas se tenían? (**Maddy: Si supiera**)

—B-B-Bueno...—titubeo un instante— ¿P-Para que quieres saber e-eso?

—Por nada. Sólo tengo curiosidad—le dijo ella sin mirarle.

—Pues un beso es...—el chico sólo pensaba en cómo decirle lo que es un beso.

Por supuesto que él sabía lo que es un beso, lo que no sabía era como decirle, el sólo conocía la definición gráfica, más no la teórica.

_***15 minutos después***_

No sabía quién era peor, Sharon con sus dramas o el cabeza de algas con su molesto titubeo.

Estuvo 15 minutos o más esperando a que él le respondiera, pero solamente se la pasó diciendo "bueno" y "pues". ¿Es que en este lugar nadie sabía lo que era un beso?

La joven se dirigía a su cuarto dando pasos largos y golpeando fuertemente el suelo a su pasó, hasta que se topó con una cabellera rubia.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Oz seguramente le respondería, sin hacer dramas ni titubear

—Alice—dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa sonrisa en sus labios—No te he visto desde la comida ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir ligeramente para luego preguntarle.

—Oz—lo llamó ella—.Tengo una pregunta y como mi sirvientes es tú deber responderla—dijo ella con un aire de autoridad.

El chico sólo soltó una risita por la actitud de la chica.

—Está bien—dijo sonriendo todavía— ¿Que pregunta tienes Alice?

— ¿Sabes lo que es un beso?

—Así es—le respondió a ella— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Justo como ella lo pensaba. Sin dramas ni titubeos, Oz era la persona indicada para hacerle cualquier pregunta.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad—dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto—, ahora respóndeme.

Al chico le causó cierta gracia el comportamiento de la chica, pensó un momento como podía explicarle. Hasta que se le ocurrió la forma ideal para hacerlo.

— ¿Recuerdas como firmamos nuestro contrato?—le pregunto el haciéndole hacer memoria, a lo que ella asintió—, bueno eso es un beso.

Se sintió el ser más idiota del planeta, toda una semana preguntándose eso cuando la respuesta estaba frente de sus ojos, iba a seguir reprendiéndose mentalmente hasta que Oz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pero existen varios tipos de beso—le explico él.

¿Varios tipos de beso? Eso sonaba interesante (**Danny: nótese la inocencia de Alice ante las verdaderas intenciones de Oz. Maddy: ¿Por qué?. Danny: Tú sólo espera**)

— ¿Cómo cuáles?—pregunto ella curiosa.

—Como este por ejemplo—dijo el mientras se aproximaba a la mejilla de ella para plantarle un beso.

Alice sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente, y como su corazón se aceleraba (**Alex: ¿No es un poco exagerado ponerse así por un beso? Danny: Calla, arruinas al momento**)

—Pero también está este—le susurro a la morena cerca de su oído, para luego plantar un beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

Oz parecía disfrutar de su _"explicación"_ sobre _"El Beso y sus Tipos"_, pero Alice por otro lado estaba estática sin siquiera poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

—Y este también—le susurro con voz ronca para luego bajar al cuello de ella y dejar pequeños besos mientras recorría este.

Este era la última vez que hacía una pregunta. La próxima vez se quedaría callada con sus dudas, pero aunque odiara admitirlo se sentía bien tener a Oz besándola.

—Y este es uno de mis favoritos—susurro el con voz apenas audible para pasar a besar los labios de la chica.

Está vez si se había impresionado ¿acaso los sirvientes hacen eso? ¿El payaso lo había con Sharon o el cabeza de algas con él? Ese último pensamiento la hizo sentir celosa, Oz era su sirviente y por lo tanto sólo ella podía sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se dio de cuenta que el rubio había empezado a morder sus labios, ella trato de replicar ante las mordidas, pero apenas separó los labios el aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Oz que disfrutaba el momento en el que ambos se encontraban, pegaba a la chica cada vez más a él, mientras que Alice por otro lado sentía su corazón latiendo a más no poder y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que dejaban a los tomates blancos.

Luego de unos segundo -que para ellos fueron una eternidad- se separaron por la falta de aire, terminaron ambos sonrojados (Danny: Alice más que Oz) con las respiraciones agitadas, con los labios rojos e hinchados y dejando un puente de saliva entre sus bocas.

—Alice—la llamó el rubio con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrarán y provocando que la cara de la pelinegra enrojeciera más—, ¿respondí tú pregunta?

—S-Si—respondió ella agitada y evitando la mirada esmeralda de el

—Pero...—dijo el obligándole a mirarlo

— ¿Pero qué?

—Me faltó mostrarte el último tipo de beso—le dijo el, tomándola de la barbilla para volver a atacar sus labios... A lo que ella acepto gustosa.

...Tal vez preguntarle a Oz no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* Y fin. **

**Maddy: Woa, me impresionada hermana. **

**Alex: Lo que aun no comprendo, es porque exageraste tanto la reacción de Alice ante el beso en la mejilla. **

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* ¿Tú como reaccionarias si Oz te besara la mejillas? **

**Alex: Estaría extrañado, no sonrojado y con el pulso acelerado. **

**Maddy: Ya el punto es que el fic quedó bien, un poco meloso, pero bien. **

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* Gracias... Supongo. **

**Alex: Gracias por leer c: **

**Maddy: Dejen reviews. **

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* Y salven a un hada. **

**Todos: *Danny en el rincón* Adiós hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kiss Me**_

**Danny, Maddy y Alex: ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo! :D**

**Danny: Oh este es el segundo capítulo del fic, me siento tan orgullosa, nunca había llegado tan lejos.**

**Alex: Exageración ¿dónde?**

**Maddy: Alex, algunas veces eres demasiado cortanota.**

**Alex: ¿No crees que habrá personas que no saben el significado de "cortanota"?**

**Danny: De dónde venimos es una palabra que se utiliza para referirse a las personas aguafiestas, por así decirlo. ¿Feliz Alex?**

**Alex: Ahora lo estoy xD (?**

**Maddy: Bien como siempre Pandora Hearts no es de nuestra propiedad.**

**Danny: Si lo fuera Break y Elliot seguirían con vida.**

**Alex: El fic, está hecho sin fin alguno de lucro...**

**Maddy: Si nos pagarán por esto...**

**Danny: Podríamos ir al parque temático de Harry Potter, ir a Disneylandia y volvernos dueños de Pandora Hearts.**

**Alex: Ahora agradeceremos/responderemos a los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Danny: Maddy adelante por favor.**

**Maddy: A la orden mi capitán *saca un papel de un sobre* Queremos mandar un saludo a:**

**lottus:** _Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final(?. Morimos de risa con lo de resultados sexuales, pero eso ya te lo dejamos a tú criterio xDD. Esperamos que continúes leyendo nuestro fic :D._

**Suki90:** _Nos alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te gustara, la verdad es que parece que Oz terminará dándole otro tipo de "lecciones" a Alice e.e. Gracias por tú sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta n.n la verdad nadie me lo había sugerido, así que gracias ^^_

**Advertencias: Creo que hay Ooc**

**Pareja: ElliotxAda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <em>¿Que Recibo a Cambio?<em>**

_—Bésame—_

_— ¿Donde?—_

_—Sorpréndeme—_

Era una hermosa tarde en la Academia Latowidge, y la mayoría de sus estudiantes disfrutaban de está durante su tiempo libre... A excepción de dos de ellos.

En uno de los muchos jardines de la prestigiosa academia se hallaban dos jóvenes discutiendo, sin parecer importarles la cara de confusión de los que pasaban por época lugar.

— Pero, Elliot-kun...

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llámese por mi nombre Vessalius!—grito el chico, haciendo callar a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

— Lo siento, pero de todos modos eso no viene al tema—replicó ella.

— Pues entonces no me llames por mi nombre—contestó el rubio cenizo cruzando sus brazos—, y no saldrá el tema.

— Yo sólo te estoy pidiendo que no digas nada—suplico la rubia bajando la mirada.

Los dos adolescentes habían estado manteniendo esa discusión durante un buen rato, y todo el que pasaba por el jardín no hacia más que preguntarse qué es lo que el heredero Nightray había visto que le preocupaba tanto la a chica Vessalius.

Muchas veces otros estudiantes los habían encontrado discutiendo, bueno en realidad el único que discutía era el, ella por otra parte se limitaba a mirarlo -y pocas veces le contestaba- mientras el gritaba. Pero el ver que ambos participaban en la discusión era lo que más llamaba la atención de los otros.

... Que sólo se preguntaban el "porque" de la discusión.

Lo que nadie sabía era que esos dos chicos peleaban por algo que -a ojos de la escritora- se veía sumamente absurdo.

Lo que pasaba es que el menor de los Nightray había visto a su hermano Vincent, mostrándose muy cariñoso con la Vessalius el último día de vacaciones, algo que el heredero no pasó por alto y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, le reclamo a la rubia.

Desde entonces habían estado discutiendo, ella le pedía que no dijera nada sobre eso, mientras que el, por otro lado se limitaba a preguntarle sobre el tema, evitando las suplicas de la chica.

Ada Vessalius ya se encontraba frustrada por la actitud del chico, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto diría que estaba... ¿Celoso? No, no Elliot Nightray no podía estar celoso y menos por eso.

_... O sí._

Lo que ella no sabía era que sus suposiciones eran -en parte- ciertas. El Nightray se encontraba celoso.

— Bien, supongamos que no digo nada—propuso el— ¿Que ganó yo a cambio?

— ¿Eh?—dijo confusa ella— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Si no digo nada, tú reputación y la de Vincent se mantendrá—le explicó—, eso es lo que ustedes ganan ¿Pero que ganó yo?

_"— ¿Que quiere algo a cambio?"—_pensó la chica, ya confundida por la actitud del chico.

Ella sólo lo miraba mientras pensaba que darle a cambio de que el guardara el secreto.

—Estoy esperando—dijo Elliot sacándola de sus pensamientos—, no tengo todo el día sabes.

—Umm...—vacilo ella un instante—. Ya no te llamare por tú nombre.

El la observó perplejo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—pregunto incrédulo— ¿De verdad?

—Si—afirmó ella— ¿Qué mejor que eso?

—muchas otras cosas.

—Bueno entonces... Espera déjame pensar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*10 minutos después*<em>**

—Bien, si no tienes nada me voy—dijo mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

—E-espera—se acercó a el tomándolo del brazo, para así evitar que se fuera—, ya tengo algo... No te hablaré más.

—Tentadora oferta, pero no—dijo soltándose del agarré.

—Hare tus tareas—dijo tomándolo de los dos brazos.

—No—dijo empezando a caminar, y arrastrando a la chico con él.

—Limpiare tu cuarto.

—No puedes entrar a mi cuarto.

—Lavare tú ropa.

—No sabes ni lavar la tuya.

—Preparare tú comida.

—No, ya suéltame—pidió ya que algunas personas empezaban a fijar la vista en ellos.

—No hasta que me digas que quieres—apretó más el agarré.

_"—Que des de verlo—"_ pensó el

—No hay nada que puedas darme—dijo dando la vuelta, y haciendo que la chica lo soltara—, ahora tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Espera, Elliot-kun.

— ¡Que no me llámese por mi nombre!

— ¡Pues entonces hazme caso!—le grito—. No te iras a ningún lado hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

El abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella se lo impidió.

—No me importa cuántas o que cosas tengas que hacer ¡Te vas a quedar aquí y punto!

El sólo se quedó mirándola, nunca la había visto de ese modo, por mucho que discutiera con ella, por muy arrogante que fuera con ella o por mucho que le gritara, ella parecía siempre mantenerse tranquila. Y por mucho que se lo negase a Leo y aunque nunca lo admitiera, ella le gustaba y le gustaba de verdad.

Y así inconscientemente se le dibujo una sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia, quién sólo lo miro aún más confusa.

— ¿¡Ahora de que re estás riendo!?—Grito eufórica— ¿¡Que te parece tan chistoso!?

—Nada—contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

—Por nada.

—Bien, deja de hacerlo.

—Eres una mujer demasiado exigente

— ¿Como que exigente?

—Como lo escuchaste—cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Eres exigente, no quieres que diga que eres novia de Vincent y ahora no quieres que sonría. Eres exigente.

—N-no soy novia de tú hermano.

—Claro, y no eres exigente.

—No lo soy.

—Claro que sí.

—Así, pues tú eres arrogante, fastidioso, presumido, altanero, egocéntrico, irritante...

—Guapo.

—Sí, eso también y sobre todo... E-espera, no eres guapo, eres todo menos guapo, y ya deja de cambiarme el tema.

—Fuiste tú quién lo cambio, yo sólo sonreí y tú te molestaste.

—Bueno ya no importa ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero?—murmuro al mismo tiempo que _"pensaba"_ y tocaba su labio inferior— Umm... Creo que esto estaría bien.

— ¿Que co...

No puedo terminar de hablar debido a que el poso sus labios sobre los de ella, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Elliot parecía disfrutar el momento, mientras que Ada se encontraba en shock, pero al poco tiempo decidió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar el momento e inconscientemente llevando sus brazos al cuello del chico.

Se separaron poco a poco -debido a la falta de aire- y juntando sus frentes al mismo tiempo que se miraban el uno al otro y el sonrojo que tenían en las mejillas, y que a Elliot le resultaba tierno verla a ella de ese modo

—Supongo que ya llegamos a un acuerdo—le sonrío

—S-sí, s-supongo—contestó ella sonrojándose aún más.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: ¡Al fin terminé!<strong>

**Maddy: Ahora haremos una fiesta *tira confeti* :D**

**Danny y Alex: Maddy, no vamos a hacer una fiesta.**

**Maddy: Que malos son :c.**

**Alex: Espera, ahora entiendo porque el título es "Kiss Me"**

**Danny y Maddy: Debiste haberte dado cuenta en el primer capítulo -.-**

**Alex: Es no preste mucha atención xD.**

**Danny: Malvado ;-;**

**Maddy: Como sea, Danny excúsate.**

**Danny: ¿Qué?**

**Alex: Que digas porque no habías actualizado.**

**Danny: Ohh... Dos cosas, la prisio- es decir, la escuela y falta de inspiración.**

**Maddy: Hagamos algo.**

**Alex y Danny: No haremos una fiesta.**

**Maddy: No, eso no.**

**Alex: ¿Entonces qué?**

**Maddy: Como la inspiración de Danny es pésima.**

**Danny: Gracias *nótese el sarcasmo***

**Maddy: Lo siento, pero debido a eso somete la siguiente pareja a una votación.**

**Alex: Pues suena bien esa idea.**

**Danny: Al estilo de German Garmendia cuando ya no sabe de qué hacer sus vídeos. Pos, dejen en reviews la pareja que les gustaría para que haga el siguiente fic, pero no pidan yaoi ni yuri porque no sé cómo trabajar con eso. Al final la pareja más votada gana, pero si no hay reviews se van a tener que aguantar la pareja que yo escoja.**

**Alex: Es sencillo hacer yaoi o yuri, sólo toma a dos personajes del mismo género y... *es interrumpido***

**Maddy: Gracias por leer.**

**Alex: Que mala eres úen leyendo.**

**Danny: Y salven muchas hadas.**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Un abrazo psicológico y chau chau(?**


End file.
